


Heartstrings Torn

by 252_Yvi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Pain, Regret, Rejection, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/252_Yvi/pseuds/252_Yvi
Summary: She thought she was ready.He wasn't thinking when he reacted.Now they're both suffering.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a song and suddenly thought of writing this down. It was impulsive, and I hope whoever reads this likes it? I've been craving for angst for quite a while and decided to make one myself. Not sure if this is angsty enough, not sure, you be the judge.

Marinette thought it was the perfect time to confess. She thought she was ready to hear Adrien's response, that she was ready whenever she got rejected. She was ready, she was prepared, she had Alya to hype her up before she went to face the love of her life.

But _why_? Why does it hurt? _Why does it still hurt?_

She doesn't know why.

She could only nod and smile awkwardly in place after being rejected, before walking backwards then sprinting away once she got far enough.

She could only cry out the pain as she chokes on her sobs, her hands continuously wiping the endless stream of tears flowing from her eyes. Alya had called her, but she didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She chucked her phone somewhere in her room, and she can't remember wear. She could only hear it faintly beeping as she keeps receiving calls.

She needed her time alone, having half a mind to rip out all the Adrien posters she has. She had tried, standing in front of one and weakly raising a hand in an attempt to grab onto the paper and rip it off the wall.

She ended up collapsing to her knees, shoulder quivering as sobs wracked throughout her whole body.

She thought she could handle the pain of being rejected, she thought she was ready to face it.

She hugs her shoulders, arms crossed over her chest as she bends down, crying out the pain. She couldn't do anything else, what is she supposed to do? Trash her room? Throw everything off her desk?

The pain is worth crying, but it isn't worth destroying herself.

She takes in deep breaths, as if she's trying to re-capture the broken pieces of her heart.

She goes to stand up, a hand steadying herself against the wall. Wearily looking up at the poster, she could only clutch her heart as the waterworks start all over again.

* * *

 

"Princess?"

Chat Noir watches as she shoots up from the wall, turning around with widened eyes. She whimpers upon seeing him, pushing away from the wall and enclosing him in a hug. He grunts on the contact, though he immediately returns it as worry runs through his body.

Is she.. crying because of.. _him?_

"What- What happened?" He asks, letting her cry against his shoulder. She only shakes her head, letting her tears soak his suit as she breathes out shaky sobs He frowns at this. "Princess, please- I don't like seeing you like this."

She takes in a deep breath, her voice shaky and hoarse from crying, "I-I thought I could handle it- I to-told myself that I wouldn't c-cry, and _look at me now_!"

She bitterly laughs, burrowing herself further into him as she lets the sobs wrack her body. Chat frowns, biting his lip as he sits her down.

"Marinette, please tell me." He whispers, running his fingers through her hair. "Tell me so I would understand your pain."

He _perfectly_ knows why she's crying, but she _can't_ know. _She shouldn't know who he really is_.

Marinette pulls out from the hug, turning away to wipe her tears. He felt the urge to gently turn her face towards his so that he would be the one to do so- but he doesn't doit, she's here crying in front of him, because of him.

" _Adrien_." She answers, her voice barely a whisper as she speaks. His heart nearly stops as she says her name, but he can't react. She bites her lip, as if stopping herself from sobbing. "I confessed to him, because I _thought_ I was ready. I told myself I _wouldn't_ cry about it."

She wipes her tears again, furiously this time as she lets out a seemingly annoyed sigh. He can feel guilt dip into is stomach as her face morphs from misery to undiluted anger. He nearly flinches, guilt continuing to flood him as he bites the inside of his lip.

" _I said I wouldn't cry, but look at me now!_ " She cries, whimpers following after as her face seems to break at every word she says. "I'm here crying about some stupid crush, _about a stupid blonde who I love so much!_ "

She leans forwards, hiding her face into her hands as she starts to sob again. Chat could only rub her back, the only way he could comfort her.

"Why? Of all the people, why- _why him?_ " She cries, wailing into her hands. "I thought I could handle it, because I knew that we could never be together- I'm-"

She coughs, throat hoarse and scratching from sobbing so much, "- I'm just some girl who is school mates with him, he's a freaking _model!_ I-I always knew that I _never_ had the chance, but- but _why does it hurt so damn much?!_ "

She wipes her tears once again, trying to stop them from flowing. He could only put a comforting hand on her shoulder as he looks away, the guilt forcing him to tear up at the sound of her sobs.

Why did he have to react so harshly?

He can remember Marinette walking up to him with the usual nervous smile on her lips, rambling out random topics before getting straight to the point once she realised that she was talking nonsense. He was so shocked at the time that he didn't know how to react, and yet the best reaction he gave was a simple "No" and him walking away right after.

 _He didn't know that this would be the consequence_.

"Hey- Hey Chat?"

He glances at her, pressing his lips together so that he wouldn't let out a sob of his own.

"Yes, princess?" He asks, his voice soft that you nearly can't hear it.

Marinette looks up at him, her face weary and stained with salty tears.

"Can.. Can I have some time alone?" She asks, her voice small. She averts her attention, feeling so weak. "I-I appreciate you being here, but.. please.. just give me this.."

He chews the inside of his cheek, wanting to just get out of the transformation and show her that it's him. He wanted to shout, hold her in his arms, saying, "Marinette, it's me, I'm Adrien."

But how would she react? Would she get mad at him that he had the audacity to come up to her as she cried about him rejecting her? Would she just smile and laugh and kiss him and tell him that he's an idiot? Would she gasp and say that " _oh my god, Adrien Agreste, my crush, the love of my life, is Chat Noir?!_ "?

He knew the latter two were mere fantasy in his head. He already knew she would get mad at him if he showed her who he really is right now.

He stands up, ignoring the increasing pain in his chest as he forces himself to smile at her.

"Of course, princess." He says softly, placing a hand on her cheek. He hesitantly bends down, kissing her on the forehead before giving her one last smile. "I'll see you later, then."

He had to force himself to turn around- and luckily he did, because the moment that he did, the tears started dropping and he had to run out before she could ever notice that he's crying.

He didn't mean to be so harsh, he didn't.. mean to turn her away.

He didn't want any of this, but he himself caused it.

He has to fix this, but **_how?_**


	2. Heartstrings Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thinks she had moved on.
> 
> He kept thinking of ways to apologise.
> 
> Now they're both suffering.
> 
> A challenger appears, and he's.. jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought to continue this! Sorry it took soooo long, school started and I busied myself with school work and organization meetings (more like club meetings, but you get the gist). Anyway, on to the fic! Hope you enjoy!

> **Alya** : _Hey, Marinette, are you sure you're okay? I'm still worried._

She scoffs. Of course she's okay, she knows herself better than anyone. Marinette falls back on her bed, steadying her breathing. She felt like she cried all her tears over the weekend, and she's grateful that she had two days to collect herself and move on. Or she thinks she did- no, she definitely did, she's a strong woman. Pshh, it's just one guy, she can deal with this easily.

Even if she's gotten herself convinced that she's fine, a frown urges itself to appear on lips. But she doesn't let herself do so as she forces a smile on until it feels natural on her lips. 

Yeah, she's okay, she's definitely okay.

_Is she really okay?_

No, she definitely is.

Okay, it's time for school.

"I'm heading off!" She calls out, waving to her parents and giving them kisses on the cheek before heading out the door. She walks in a steady beat, going along with her breathing as she tries to calm herself down.

She can do this, of course she can! She's Marinette, even better- she's Ladybug! She can handle this!

_But can she really?_

She shakes off the thoughts from her head, showing a determined look on her face as she nears her school. She spots Alya speaking with Nino, worried looks on their faces. As she gets near them, their attention shifts from each other to her. She smiles at them, waving a little.

"Hey, guys-"

" _Marinette_!" Alya cries, engulfing her in a tight hug as Marinette tries to steady her footing. Alya lets go, now scolding her bestfriend, " _You_! You should know better than to _ignore my texts_! You got me _worried sick_ \- do you know how many _times_ I've tried calling you? I even tried calling the _landline_ , bless your mother for understanding that you needed some space but- _but still_! I _at least_ needed some _assurance_ that-"

" _Alya_!" Marinette exclaims, red in the face from embarrassment as she feels like shrinking into herself. Everyone around them is staring, wondering what got Alya so worked up that she's raising her voice out in the open. " _People are staring_!"

Alya ducks her head, eyes widening as she realised her mistake. She smiles sheepishly, saying, "Ah, right, sorry."

Marinette sighs, smiling at her best friend.

"I'm sorry, I just.. _you know_ , like you said, needed space. I actually forgot where I threw my phone last Friday-" She chuckles nervously, patting the device in her pocket. "- and I just found it this morning! Haha, _really_ , I'm sorry, Alya."

"Apology accepted." Alya huffs, crossing her arms. She turns to the side, "Anyway, Nino- wait, Nino?"

Both females turn their heads to find that the boy had left them alone and is with Adrien, both of them glancing back and forth between each other and at Marinette and Alya. Once both groups had noticed they had been staring at each other, they immediately turned the other way.

" _We have class_!" Marinette squeaks, wincing at the way her voice raised an octave higher. Alya managed to regain her footing and followed along Marinette's pace, a worried look on her face. 

Alya glances back at Nino and Adrien, eyes widening a fraction at the hurt look on Adrien's face. 

* * *

"How can I even talk to her if she keeps ignoring me?" Adrien sighs as he plops on the chair next to Nino. He toys with his food, much to the amusement of his bestfriend. Adrien lets out a groan, turning to the side to see Marinette and Alya chatting about something exciting. He turns back to Nino, whining, "I just want to _apologise_!"

"Apologise for acting that way, apologising for rejecting her, or apologising for breaking her heart _wHEN YOU LITERALLY LIKE HER B_ -"

"Shhhh!" Adrien covers Nino's mouth with both hands, suddenly retracting in disgust as Nino licks his hand. "What the-?!"

"Payback." Nino points his sandwich at Adrien, a stern look on his face. "Alya told me that it might be best to leave Marinette alone."

"She knows?"

Nino pinches the bridge of his nose, "Well, I think everyone would have known if Alya and I haven't been so great at trying to get the two of you to keep your feelings to yourselves! Do you have any idea at how much we've been trying to get you guys together?"

"N..o?" Adrien felt like growing weaker at each second, the regret and pain only multiplying at the weight of Nino's words. Nino sighs, patting his best friend's back.

"Don't worry, Alya knows Marinette, if you give her a few days, weeks even, you might work out after all- ah shit."

Adrien follows Nino's eyes, gaping at the sight of Luka now laughing with Alya and Marinete. Nino places a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"Well, this is out of our hands." Nino tells him, voice a bit regretful. "Shit, I might have gotten your hopes up."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Nino." Adrien says, shaking his head as he starts to eat his own sandwich. "Surely, I'll find a way to apologise to her. I'll just.."

He presses his lips together, eyebrows creasing as he watches Luka push a stray hair away from Marinette's face.

".. have to try and _win_ her back, I guess."

He feels something smack the back of his head, nearly hitting his face on the table.

"Marinette isn't a _prize_ , you dolt!" Alya says. She retracts her hand, adding, "Oh, sorry, I hit you too hard-"

"No, I deserved that." Adrien turns to Alya, chuckling lightly. "Have to admit, _that hurts_."

"Well, I'm honestly sorry for hitting you too hard, but not sorry for hitting you in the first place." Alya crosses her arms. "I like Luka, yes, but I ship you and Mari more, get it? But if Mari chooses Luka over there, well, that's on Marinette." 

" _Can you guys just_ -" Adrien frowns at the both of them, feeling agitated. "I'm sorry, _okay_? Can you stop _pushing_ me about it?"

"Right, sorry." Alya sighs. She glances at Nino, who only shrugs. "Anyway, I'll be off, we're heading to the library. See you."

She waves, smiling apologetically at Adrien before jogging off to where Luka and Marinette are.

Adrien stares as Marinette gives him a glance, his heart feeling a twinge of hope as she shows him a small smile.

"Dude, _pretty sure_ that smile was for _me_ -"

"- Shut up-"

"- kidding, that smile is _definitely_ for you."

Adrien hides his face in his hands, stressed about the whole thing. Okay, that's a start, at least he's hopeful about it. Let's just see if this can last for long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue, of course, but could you guys comment what kind of scenarios would you like to see? (hint hint, we all knows that Adrinette will prevail in the end)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I turn this into a mini fic?
> 
> edit : >< I forgot that Marinette wasn't Ladybug here! Ahh, sorry for the confusion!


End file.
